


Remember The Ladies

by Missy



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Microfic, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail practices her speech upon Martha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember The Ladies

“The rights of women to…” Martha chuckles softly at Abigail’s nibbling. “Abigail!” she tutted sternly. “I’m trying to read your speech.” 

“And I’m trying to listen,” she replied.

“You can hear it on the floor of Congress tomorrow,” Abigail replied. “Johnny’s been so good to me.” This seemed an odd time to pat Martha’s sex through the tin lawn of her nightdress.

Martha squeezed her eyes shut and let out a rapturous sigh. “And I, dear friend?”

Her fingers strummed the softness of her clit with gentle finesse. “Have been excellent too,” said Abigail, and melted into the woman’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **1776**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
